Four Corner Hustlers (gang)
The Four Corner Hustlers were started in the early or mid 1960s on chicago's west side. They were a small time gang that hung out around Madison Street. They wore the colors of black and brown and had nothing to do with the Vice Lords at that point in time. They actually used to fight them. They fought against the Apache Vice Lords later known as Insane Vice Lords that was founded by Bennie Lee in 1967. The Apache Vice Lords were real young, Bennie was only 13, he then decided that his Apaches should attack the 4chs until they agreed to become Vice Lord. The Apaches Finally beat the 4ch and told them to not wear brown and wear Gold instead and change their names to the Four Corner Hustler Vice Lords and sign up in the Vice Lord roster. This occured in 1967. Four Corner Hustlers soon became a powerful westside gang with many ledgendary warriors amoung them. The Chief of the black diamond Four Corner Hustlers is Monroe (MONEY) Banks and he is the one that gave Angelo Roberts the leadership of the Angelo 4's the colors are Black, White - Black, Gold - Black, Red. They stated in 1970 on the west side of Chicago. In about 1976 like all other VL factions, the 4ch joined the people alliance. When the people nation began to experience a high volume of interalliance wars in 1991 the 4ch began to war with other Vice Lord branches for control of the drug trade and for less competition. This soon became a bloody war. 4chs also were fighting with other people gangs like the Latin Kings and factions of the Black Stones. Ray Ray Longstreet is not the leader of the Four Corner Hustlers any more because he was claiming the five point star and not the Black Diamond he is not a (SOLID FOUR) there is a new leader now. For a long time the 4ch had a relationship with the Traveling Vice Lords because they were both "Solid." But now there has been cases of 4s against TVLs and even 4s against 4s. In the prison system the Four Corner Hustlers do not follow renegade philosophies and call themselves FOUR CORNER HUSTLER VICE LORDS and they are stricktly alligned with the people nation. Symbols and emblems * Sets * 069 Dorchester Maniac Four Corner Hustlers Hoods/Turfs Angelo 4 Corner Hustlers * Adams & Central * Altgeld & Lockwood (From Laramie to Central and Diversey to Fullerton) * Congress & Lotus "Trigger Town" * Madison Street , Central to Pine * Wabansia & Central * 47th & Lamon L.T. 4 Corner Hustlers * Thomas & & Laramie * Thomas & Lawler * Thomas & Lockwood North Side * Winsdor & Hazel (shared w/ CVL) * Adams & Keeler * Adams & Lotus * Addison & Cicero "The Row" * Augusta & Austin * Bloomingdale & Lockwood * Chicago Ave. & Hamlin "The Ave." * Congress & Pulaski * Division & Austin * Division & Cicero * Division & Keeler * Division & Lavergne * Division & Long * Division & Mayfield * Division & Parkside * Division & Pine * Fillmore & Mason * Fulton to Maypole & Laramie * Iowa & Central * Iowa & Hamlin * Rockwell Gardens : (shared w/ CVL ,RVL) * Jackson & Campbell * Madison & Rockwell * Lake St. & Austin * Henry Horner Homes: "The Hornetz" (shared w/ CVL) * Lake St. & Wood * Madison & Austin * Madison & Pulaski * Monroe & Mayfield * North Ave. & Pine (shared w/ CVL) * Polk & Pulaski "P-Town" * Potomac & Lavergne (shared w/ IIVL) * Superior & Menard (Body Snatcher 4CH) * Van Buren & Pulaski * West End & Central * 19th & Pulaski South Side * 43rd & Cicero (Leclaire Courts) * 51st & Blackstone * 60th & Albany "Red Wall Street" * 64th to 65th & Cottage Grove * 71st Street , Chappell to Clyde * 73rd & Stoney Island "Rock Island" (shared w/ CVL and BPS) * 107th & Vernon * 107th & Champlain (shared w/ CVL) * 124th & Halsted Rappers and Rap Groups affiliated * Bump J (rapper) * Moonie (Chicago rapper) * Mane Mane 4CGG (Chicago rapper) * Lud Foe (rapper) Dead members rappers and non rappers * ( trey killa ) ( shot after calming he killed young pappy he was shot 4 days after and lived (5 shot ) but 3 days later he was spoted and guned down.) Links * See Also * People Nation * List of Gangs * List of gangs in the United States * List of gangs in Chicago, Illinois * Almighty Vice Lord Nation * Latin Kings * Black P. Stones * Four Corner Hustlers (gang) Category:People Nation Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in the United-States Category:Gangs in North America Category:African-American gangs Category:Gangs in Chicago